In recent years, many IoT (Internet of Things) devices such as sensors and home appliances that may be connected to a network have appeared. Furthermore, there is a recent tendency of increase in the number of services for controlling the IoT devices through a sensing by a sensor or an operation by a portable terminal.
Such services may be constructed as a distributed system called a micro service architecture. Most of micro services each provide a single function such as a search or an authentication. In the distributed system, plural micro services are combined and linked with each other by exchanging messages to construct a service.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2012/035947 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2002-117042.